


Found Family

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami visits her parents to tell them about her relationship with Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Stephanie, who's father passed away one year ago today.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." The words come out cracked, a little choked, but Asami swallows around the lump in her throat and takes a deep breath. She knows she shouldn't be nervous, but she's carrying a lot of emotions in her chest, and she isn't quite sure how to let them out. "I'm sorry I couldn't come visit last week like usual. Something came up."

She pauses, trying to think of the best way to explain. So much has happened, and she isn't even sure how to begin. "I've been spending a lot of time with Korra lately, and her parents came into town, so..."

A small smile crosses her face. Tonraq and Senna had been the perfect houseguests. For a few golden mornings, she had been drawn into the kitchen by the sweet smell of breakfast and the sound of warm voices. And Korra’s had been one of them, one cheek stuffed with food, head thrown back in laughter.

"I know you didn't like her at first, Dad. And I get it. To be honest? A small part of me didn't want to like her either when we first met. But she started growing on me so fast." A warm glow gathers in her chest, and a memory surfaces—the sight of Korra standing beside a go kart, her hair mussed and her helmet tucked beneath one arm. "Just a few times around the track with her, and I suddenly wanted to be her best friend, even if she did have a crush on Mako..."

Her voice trails off into laughter. Sometimes it's funny, thinking about how much things have changed in just a few short years. Her life had taken a path she never would have predicted, but one that she can’t help being grateful for. "Spirits, if I could go back in time and tell myself that I would... I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself." She lifts her head and straightens her shoulders, firm and resolute. "I'm in love with Korra. We’re together now."

It feels good to say, like a great weight has been lifted. Her face softens again, and despite the wind teasing through her hair, she doesn't feel cold.

"Mom, in a lot of ways, she reminds me of you. She's so compassionate. When my heart was breaking, she was there. These past few months, she's been my rock. I always know I can come home safe to her..." She thinks of Korra's arms, strong and steady, but always gentle when they wrap around her. "She  _ is _ my home. And Dad?" She turns her head slightly, feeling her pulse pick up a bit. "She reminds me of you, too. She's had to carry so much pain with her, and it took her to a really dark place. But she didn't let it break her. She got stronger. She came back and risked her life for Republic City, for what was right..."

She can't hold it back any longer. Tears well in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I hope you both approve. I know all you ever wanted was for me to find someone to take care of me. To understand me. And she does. Whenever she's with me, I don't feel alone. I feel like I've found my family."

"You have."

She turns in surprise, wiping away the wet tracks on her face with the sleeve of her coat. She already knows who she'll see waiting for her, but Korra's face is still a welcome sight. "Korra? What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling this was where you'd snuck off to." She steps closer, and Asami feels the tense knot in her chest begin to untangle as Korra's hand clasps her shoulder. "Are you okay?

Asami turns back, letting Korra's arm drape around her instead as she looks down at her parents' graves. Slowly, she nods her head.

"Yes. I think I am."


End file.
